100 Awkward Moments
by My Pet Rock
Summary: 100 Awkward Moments


**That awkward moment when Rick Astley gives you up**

**That awkward moment when your bro tells a cool story**

**That awkward moment when Rebecca Black wants a seat in your car**

**That awkward moment when you buy a bag of air and there's chips inside**

**That awkward moment when the teacher picks on you and you don't know the answer**

**That awkward moment when an emo orders a Happy Meal at McDonalds**

**That awkward moment when you fart during Hide & Seek**

**That awkward moment when you need to poop on an airplane**

**That awkward moment when everyone gets a higher grade than you**

**That awkward moment when you try to explain Meme's to your parents**

**That awkward moment when you look like crap at a grocery store and you see your friends**

**That awkward moment when you know no one in the elevator with you**

**That awkward moment when your friend offends you and then says no offense**

**That awkward moment when you know your friend is telling a lie**

**That awkward moment when there's a crying baby on the airplane and it won't stop**

**That awkward moment when your teaching goes on about her life and no one cares**

**That awkward moment when you try to high-five and the other person tries to fist bump at the same time**

**That awkward moment when no one texts you back**

**That awkward moment when you walk up to your friends and they all stop talking**

**That awkward moment when you find out your toys have made three movies behind your back**

**That awkward moment when you try to use Meme's in real life**

**That awkward moment when 2nd graders now have iPhones**

**That awkward moment when you see someone you haven't seen in a long time**

**That awkward moment when glasses make you look uglier**

**That awkward moment when no one likes your Instagram picture**

**That awkward moment when you Google your name and a bunch of random people come up**

**That awkward moment when you go on vacation expecting lots of text messages when you get back, but there's none**

**That awkward moment when you realize you were in a clique when you were younger**

**That awkward moment when you accidently text the wrong person**

**That awkward moment when 5th graders talk about getting drunk**

**That awkward moment when your mother spells your name wrong**

**That awkward moment when Google can't even solve your homework**

**That awkward moment when your crush asks who you like**

**That awkward moment when you accidently accept a compliment that wasn't meant for you**

**That awkward moment when you have a wedgie in public**

**That awkward moment when you accidently call your teacher mom**

**That awkward moment when you say goodbye to someone and both walk in the same direction**

**That awkward moment when your friend makes fun of the music on your iPod**

**That awkward moment when you're the only one who didn't cry during Titanic**

**That awkward moment when you clog the toilet**

**That awkward moment when you can tell your friend is fake laughing**

**That awkward moment when not even your pet will stay with you**

**That awkward moment when you accidently step in dog poop**

**That awkward moment when you're not sure if someone is a boy or girl**

**That awkward moment when little kids have Facebook and Twitter**

**That awkward moment when you're showing your friend an old photo of you and you're wearing the same shirt**

**That awkward moment when you're in public and people start doing the Harlem shake**

**That awkward moment when you finish watching a TV show series and you don't know what to do with your life anymore**

**That awkward moment when you're in a grocery store and someone is standing by the product you want so you pretend to be looking at something else until they move**

**That awkward moment when someone stares at your keyboard while you type your password**

**That awkward moment when someone who got a 98% on a test complains and whines about how stupid they are**

**That awkward moment when your computer freezes at an awkward page**

**That awkward moment when you're left alone with your friend's parents**

**That awkward moment when your mom tries to dance**

**That awkward moment when someone born in 1999 says they're a 90's kid**

**That awkward moment when you show your friend a picture and then they start to scroll through all your pictures**

**That awkward moment when the teacher tells a joke and thinks it's funny**

**That awkward moment when you realize Dora has more freedom than you**

**That awkward moment when you see twins fighting and one calls the other ugly**

**That awkward moment when you walk into a room and forget why you were there**

**That awkward moment when you get hit by your own green shell on Mario Kart**

**That awkward moment when you have to tell someone your email address you made when you were 10 and it's stupid**

**That awkward moment when you hear your voice on film**

**That awkward moment when you're laughing and gum falls out of your mouth**

**That awkward moment when the garbage goes out more than you**

**That awkward moment when you can't find your phone because your bed ate it**

**That awkward moment when you go for a handshake and they go for a hug**

**That awkward moment when your parents walk in during the awkward part of the movie**

**That awkward moment when you get into a van and there's no candy**

**That awkward moment when you're telling a story and then realize no one is listening**

**That awkward moment when Bruno Mars can't save you from a grenade because he's having a Lazy Day**

**That awkward moment when you look under your bed and there's a monster**

**That awkward moment when you answer your own question**

**That awkward moment when you go into your closet to find Narnia but end up finding the door to Monsters Inc. instead**

**That awkward moment when you're trying to be a grammar Nazi but make a mistake**

**That awkward moment when Katy Perry sings Teenage Dream at 90**

**That awkward moment when your yearbook picture turns out so bad not even your mom will buy it**

**That awkward moment when you catch Justin Bieber singing If I Were A Boy**

**That awkward moment when Wikipedia has copied your homework**

**That awkward moment when Taylor Swift doesn't know how Romeo and Juliet ended**

**That awkward moment when a colorblind kid thinks they solved a Rubix Cube**

**That awkward moment when you're eating something and crumbs fall down your shirt**

**That awkward moment when you realize you wore a red shirt to Target**

**That awkward moment when someone catches you talking to yourself**

**That awkward moment when Dora stares at you forever**

**That awkward moment when you forget your best friend's name**

**That awkward moment when you text your friend a long text and they respond with k**

**That awkward moment when you pretend to be in the middle of a phone call and then your phone rings**

**That awkward moment when your friend finds out you lied about having plans**

**That awkward moment when you realize One Direction is literally on every magazine cover**

**That awkward moment when you tell a joke and no one laughs**

**That awkward moment when you fart during a test/ during class**

**That awkward moment when your mom catches you singing in the shower**

**That awkward moment when you open gum in school and suddenly everyone loves you**

**That awkward moment when you realize this generation will be the weirdest grandparents**

**That awkward moment when someone takes your sarcasm seriously**

**That awkward moment when you want to cough but it's completely silent**

**That awkward moment when you're home alone and hear a suspicious sound**

**That awkward moment when you realize you spend your life on Tumblr**

**That awkward moment when you try to scare someone but fail**


End file.
